GRYFFINDOR Y SLYTHERIN, LAS PASIONES OCULTAS
by Aome Black
Summary: Harry, ya no es un niño, pero sigue confundido por los sentimientos que aun tiene por Sirius, a pesar de que su padrino ya esta muerto, o por lo menos eso es lo que cree Harry, pero una mala poción hace que Harry, saque sus sentimientos reprimidos hacia


¡!Hola¡¡¡¡ ya estoy aquí de nuevo, soy Aome black, y ahora, en esta ocasión les traigo un fic de Harry Potter, espero que les guste, y si no pueden decírmelo con toda confianza.

Bueno este fic se los dedico a AKURA, ASHLEY Y AVALON, gracias hermanitas por todo su apoyo las adoro, a mi hermanita Saga MEDORA te quiero mucho, a todos mis lectores, lluna kori saishi, Madoshi, Lunita RionasagitaAGUILA FANEL, Aru-chan, Ale sackt, Misao, Sango&Miroku, namida, gracias por su apoyo para mis fics y a mí por supuesto.

Espero que les guste este nuevo fic, que lo hice con mucho cariño para todos ustedes, y espero también sus comentarios para cualquier cosa, reclamaciones, flores, porras, etc. Bueno entonces a leer se a dicho.

¡!MATANEEEE¡¡¡¡

GRYFFINDOR Y SLYTHERIN, LAS PASIONES OCULTAS.

LA POCIÓN

Era un año mas en la escuela de magia y hechicería, mejor conocida como HOWARTS, era una mañana fría, pues estaba nevando de una forma que hacia tiempo no lo hacia, todos los estudiantes estaban muy contentos de regresar a sus clases, después de unas merecidas vacaciones de fin de año, todos traían o recibían pequeños recuerdos y regalitos a sus amigos, incluso a algunos profesores, es muy divertido ver a todos correr, de aquí para allá, de arriba hacia abajo, a través de las escaleras móviles, es muy emocionante ver las caras de alegría de las estudiantes, cuando les entregaban regalitos a sus novios, me pregunto que se sentirá recibir, algún obsequio de "aprecio".

Yo Harry Potter un chico de ojos verdes esmeralda, y de cabello negro azabache, nunca ha recibido uno, ni tampoco lo e dado, me gustaría sentir ese sentimiento llamado "amor", porque esa sensación, yo ya la e olvidado, y es que no soy de piedra, pero no logro sentir ese sentimiento con nadie, ni siquiera con alguna de mis compañeras, ni con mi mejor amiga, Germione Granger, ella es linda, pero, no logro emocionarme, o excitarme, cuando la veo, a ella o a cualquier otra chica, realmente me siento confundido, porque, porque… porque, no logro sentir nada con mis compañeras, es tan extraño.

Germione es muy linda, inteligente, aunque algo mandona, regañona, y súper responsable acaso, no conoce la palabra diversión, parece que la única diversión la encuentra en la biblioteca, a mi también me gusta leer y estudiar pero siempre es bueno darse un breick entre clases, ¿no lo creen, por otra parte esta la hermana de mi mejor amigo Ginny Weasley, es una niña muy simpática, pero no deja de ser una estudiante inmadura, siempre esta molestándome, diciéndome que le de una segunda oportunidad, pero yo ya me canse de su jueguito, de engaños e intrigas, y por otra parte también, esta el caso de la señorita perfecta, (o por lo menos todos, la ven de ese modo, hasta yo, caí en sus mentiras), me refiero a Cho chang, todos dicen que es una excelente estudiante, una magnifica jugadora en el Quidditch, y que esta enamorada de mi, pero lo ultimo es una mentira, si fuera verdad, no me hablaría de su gran amor perdido, cada ves que me la encontraba y charlaba con ella.

Yo lo que quiero es un amor que dure para siempre, que no mienta y que no traicione mis sentimientos, pero ahora se que nunca lo podré encontrar, por eso ahora me dedico de lleno a mis estudios, ya que solo me quedan dos años para terminar la escuela, además quiero ser Auror y para eso hay que ser el mejor de los mejores.

Tal vez una ves creí en el amor, y es que cada ves que veía a mi padrino, se me aceleraba el corazón, su perfume tenia ese toque sensual, y embriagador, aunque al principio no era así, cuando escapó de Azkaban, tenia un aspecto pésimo y fachudo, pero cuando regreso, a lo que era la casa de sus padres, todo cambió, cuando venia a visitarme a escondidas siempre procuraba venir bien vestido, siempre bien arreglado y muy bien perfumado, probablemente ese era también su encanto para atraer a todas las chicas que quisiera, pero, el nunca estuvo interesado en ninguna, a el solo le interesaba estar con mi ex profesor Remus Lupin, yo no lo entendía, como era posible que le gustara mas estar con mi ex profesor que con alguna mujer, es extraño, pero, creo que hasta ahora lo entiendo, y hasta ahora yo también me he dado cuenta de estos sentimientos que, me hacen excitar cada ves que me acuerdo de Sirius, creo que estaba enamorado de el….no, es peor, aun sigo enamorado de el, pero como puedo estarlo, si el ya esta muerto, o por lómenos eso fue lo que me dijo Dumbledore.

Hay debo de dejar de pensar en eso, no puedo creer que este diciendo que estoy enamorado de mi padrino...no… si el es un hombre…no, solo son alucinaciones mías, debo ir a clases cuanto antes…además, si no estuviera muerto, ya me habría enviado una carta, o cualquier señal que me indicara que no lo esta, pero no es así…porque me torturas a si MERLÍN.

Bueno lo mejor será, ir a la tormentosa clase de pociones, (saliendo de su cuarto) y ya no estar pensando en tonterías, me gusta la materia, pero al que no soporto es a Snape, siempre molestándome, y poniéndome en ridículo frente a todos, y no a gusto con eso, le quita puntos a mi casa, odio a ese, maldito, algún día me vengare, de todo lo que me ha hecho.

EN LA CLASE DE POCIONES

SNAPE- Bien clase espero que hayan leído, el capitulo V, de su libro, "Pociones controladoras" porque, hoy aremos una pequeña practica.

Por Merlín olvide leer el capitulo, espero que no me pregunte a mi. (Se recuesta en la butaca)

GER-¿Que estas haciendo Harry, no me digas que no leíste el capitulo.

RON- Ni se lo preguntes, por que no lo leyó, primero estaba tomando el fresco en el cuarto, y pensando en quien sabe que cosas.

Como lo sabes Ron-

RON- Porque te estuve hablando, como mil veces y nunca contestaste por eso Germione y yo llegamos primero a la clase

Discúlpenme chicos seque he estado, un poco distraído, y preocupado estos últimos días.-

GER, RON- ¿Por, ¿es por SIRIUS verdad?

Si es por èl, pero no se preocupen no volveré a pensar en eso-

GER- Pero Harry, no debes ocultar tus sentimientos, hacia Sirius.

RON-……….pero si ya esta muerto, dime realmente, ¿que tenias tu con SIRIUS, Harry?.

GER- ¡!Ron, no preguntes¡¡¡¡

Bueno...pues…yo….-

SNAPE- Que esta pasando allí, haaa…eres tu Potter, bueno espero que, por lo menos sepas de lo que habla el capitulo, que deje leer, ya que usted será el que tome la, poción que el señor MALFOY, preparo espacialmente para usted….

Lo siento profesor snape, pero no leí el capitulo, por lo tanto, no tomare esa porquería….-

SNAPE- Muy mala noticia, en ese caso, GRYFFINDOR, 15 puntos menos, y bueno ya saben a quien tienen que culpar por la perdida de sus puntos, Gryffindors…

Pero porque…-

SNAPE- Porque usted Potter no izó su tarea, por lo tanto si no quiere que le baje más puntos a su casa, se beberá esa poción y averiguara usted solo el antídoto.

…….-

GER- No te preocupes Harry yo te ayudare a encontrar el antídoto….

SNAPE- HHAAA, con que muy solícita señorita Granger, 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor, y oigan me bien todos, quien ayude a Potter, desee por reprobado en mi materia ¡!Escucharon¡¡¡¡¡.

RON- No puedes hacer esto snape…

No, ron no te metas, esta bien, démela me la tomare…-

SNAPE- Buen chico…

mmm...glu...glu...glu….hhaaa...-(tira el vasito que contenía la extraña solución)

SNAPE- Muy bien, eso es todo por hoy clase,… no se olviden de leer los capítulos VII Y VIII, los quiero para la siguiente clase con tres hojas de pergamino como resumen, y dos para su opinión personal.

(SE VAN TODOS LOS UNICOS QUE QUEDAN SON SNAPE, DRACO, HARRY, GERMIONE, Y RON)

GER- ¿Estas bien Harry, ¿no te sientes mal?

……-

RON- Maldito snape…

GER- Ron cállate, puede escucharte.

mmm...jajajajaj…jaajajaa...AJAJJAJJAJAJAA….-

GER, RON-¿Harry que tienes?

Crees que va a ser así de sencillo snape,…jajaajaa… bueno, pues te tengo una noticia, tu mejor alumno o sea DRACO MALFOY, no izó bien la poción, así que, si querías, controlarme, no te resulto, al contrario, (se acerca a snape, y lo toma por el cuello de su túnica), veras que seré yo el que PRONTO te controle a ti.

SNAPE-….

DRACO- Que estas diciendo imbècil

-Que no sabes hacer las cosas bien, (se le acerca mucho), pero… no te preocupes porque pronto yo te voy a enseñar a hacerlas como se deben hacer. (Se lo dice muy cerca de su boca).

DRACO:…..

Hasta la próxima clase profesor, y esta al "rato" DRACO MALFOY.-

Que les pareció este fic, esta bueno no, Les gusto, no les gusto, espero sus comentarios, para saber si lo continuo o mejor paso ha hacer otras cosas, OK, cuídense y nos leemos después.

AOME BLACK

¡!SAYONARA¡¡¡¡¡


End file.
